Reunion
by Sievert Dinar
Summary: Sailormoon/Doctor Who Crossover: The Doctor meets his grand-daughter's second incarnation for coffee
1. Reunion part 1

REUNION (Part 1) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
  
  
She should have known what to expect. After waiting one  
hundred years for him to contact her, she should have known he'd be  
different. Again.  
  
  
Setsuna entered the small coffee shop on the corner of the  
busy lane, brushing her hair from her eyes. She had been rattled by  
the unexpected letter which had arrived in yesterday's post, asking  
for her to meet him here, and it outwardly showed. Her traditional  
fastidious neatness had gone, replaced by a ruffled preparedness, a  
sign that she had not slept well the previous night. Her coat and  
dress were not as neatly pressed as they could have been, and her  
sartorial pride was taking a battering as the waitress of the coffee  
shop looked her up and down, grabbing a menu from the counter and  
making her way over to the shop's latest patron.  
  
"You are Meiou-san?" The waitress looked up at her, smiling.  
Setsuna studied her for a few moments, wondering how it was possible  
that she would know her name.  
  
"Yes." She nodded, curtly. The waitress gestured to a table  
in the corner of the room.  
  
"Your friend shall be here very soon. He said that you would  
be coming." She smiled and lead Setsuna over to the table. Of  
course he would. He always planned these kinds of things in  
advance.  
  
"Does he often come to your shop?" Setsuna asked with  
deliberate nonchalance. The waitress turned to her, smiling without  
giving away any of her thoughts and feelings.  
  
"Yes, quite frequently, in all of his various guises. I think  
he likes the atmosphere of this place." She paused. "Although I am  
surprised that he has not invited you here, before."  
  
"Our meetings with each other have been few and far between."  
Setsuna sighed, sitting down at the table and taking the proffered  
menu from the waitress. "VERY few and far between. Our  
relationship has not always been the best. Certainly, not since the  
day he abandoned...." Setsuna paused, then looked away, through the  
window that lined the table. The waitress took this as a signal to  
make herself scarce.  
  
  
Setsuna let her go without turning back. Sighing, she stared  
down at the menu in her hands, reading through it without really  
taking any of it in.  
  
Just what did he have to say to her, after all of this time?  
Their lives had taken such divergent paths since he had last  
bothered to contact her. Every hundred or so years, she realised,  
he'd move in, just to make sure she was alright. It had been that  
way ever since she expressed her bitterness to him in the wake of  
David's death....  
  
David.... Setsuna took a breath. It was all so long ago,  
now, she was surprised there was any pain left to feel. It was one  
of the reasons she had chosen to follow the path of Pluto, when she  
was given the opportunity. To engross herself in the role of one of  
Queen Serenity's senshi.  
  
Serenity knew she was different from the moment they had first  
met, and had placed her in a position of esoteric authority that  
few of the others would accept. But then, Eternals were like that,  
taunting mere mortals with games and lives for their own amusement.  
She was surprised when Serenity had willingly given up her existence  
for her progeny. Maybe even Eternals were capable of emotional  
attachment.  
  
  
"You shall order a short black coffee, followed by a small  
slice of chocolate cake." His voice interrupted her thoughts. She  
looked up and attempted to smile, failing, not surprised in the least  
by his sudden appearance.  
  
He was different, again, and a lot younger in appearance than  
he had been the last time. Now he had long, wavy and unkempt light-  
brown hair, surrounding a thin face with a beaky nose and piercing  
eyes. He wore a large, dark jacket over a light shirt and trousers  
which bore a resemblance to the kind of fashion worn by men in the  
wild west of the late 1800's. If not for the fact that she was  
feeling so introspective, she'd have snorted out loud. "Oh come  
on." He said. "I don't look that bad, do I?"  
  
His pleading tone brought a slight smile to the edge of her  
mouth. "No.... Not THAT bad." Her voice was almost a whisper,  
which surprised her. It seemed to surprise him, too.  
  
"You seem to be a little upset." He looked through the  
window. "Maybe meeting here was not such a good idea."  
  
"No. This is.... alright." She paused. "Besides, at least  
we're not out in public like we were the last time we met. You  
would never stop talking about my green hair." She swallowed, then  
stood up. "I'm being rude, of course...."  
  
"No.... No, you have every right to be angry with me...." He  
sighed. "It's good to see you're well, though, Susan."  
  
"Setsuna."  
  
"Hmm?" He frowned. "Of course.... You changed your  
name.... To fit in with the local culture. Although why you chose  
a name like Meiou Setsuna, with all of its dark connotations, I'll  
never understand."  
  
"It doesn't matter. My original name was never Susan to begin  
with, anyway." She put an arm on his shoulder. "It's good to see  
you again, too, Grandfather....  
  
  
The End of Part One  
  
  
  
Doctor Who is owned by the BBC (This is a disclaimer, if you're in  
any doubt).  
  
Sievert Anathea Dinar sievertd@hotmail.com 


	2. Reunion part 2

REUNION (Part 2) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is vaguely  
owned by Bandai. Doctor Who was vaguely created by Sydney Newman  
and Donald Wilson and is most certainly owned, and often shafted by,  
the BBC. It is astounding how easily the truth hurts the executives  
in control of that financially impecunious and structurally  
bureaucratic organisation. They'd never admit to trying to destroy  
the series, even though everyone knows it to be true. Enough of my  
little rant. You probably downloaded this for the story.  
  
  
  
"It is most unusual." Setsuna mused.  
  
"What is?" The Doctor stared down at the coffee the smiling  
waitress had placed before him. Setsuna, who had been staring  
through the window of the small coffee shop, gave him a sideways  
glance and sighed.  
  
"Hotaru was so interested in the mysterious person behind the  
letter I received, asking me to meet them here."  
  
"Ah. The enigmatic Saturn." A smile crept to the corner of  
the Doctor's mouth. "Does she know what she is?"  
  
"I suppose she does. I've not seen anything to tell me  
otherwise." She leveled her gaze at her grandfather. "You asked  
me that question in the old times. I gave you the same answer."  
  
"Our people are all the same, within. I have done much I have  
regretted in my past few lives." He paused, then lifted his head,  
his mood seeming to change. "Were you scared that she would follow  
you here?"  
  
"And perhaps bringing the 'family' with her, yes." Setsuna  
chuckled. "After all, can you imagine what would happen if they  
were to see me with an attractive older man, such as yourself,  
engaging in casual conversation?"  
  
"I can hear the wedding bells already." The Doctor suppressed  
a smile. "Why don't you just tell them about me? Would that not be  
easier?"  
  
"Easier for whom?" Setsuna ran a finger along the edge of her  
coffee cup, feeling the steam rising from its depths. A momentary  
sensation of warmth...  
  
"Don't." The Doctor said suddenly. Setsuna looked up at him,  
frowning with confusion. The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes,  
shuddering. "The long years can make one distantly introspective.  
Don't give into those feelings, or you'll find your soul ebbing away  
with them." He took his coffee and sipped at it, placing it back  
down upon its saucer with genteel perfection. "It might change your  
image in their eyes if they were to know you had a Grandfather."  
  
"How does one explain one's family to the chattering classes?"  
Setsuna smiled. "Only Serenity really had it within her to  
understand. She was an amazingly empathic Eternal."  
  
"Who has given birth to a daughter of similar abilities." The  
Doctor closed his eyes. "Their games can be cruel, Setsuna. Beware  
her whims."  
  
"Oh, I know her whims only too well." She paused. "The  
Eternals have their place in this universe, even if some of their  
activities could be construed as nefarious. Serenity did not adopt  
her name lightly. There has not been a leader in this planet's  
history with the same sense of inner peace as she."  
  
"He. She. It." The Doctor took another sip of his coffee.  
"I really do think it would be better for you, and everyone else  
involved if you were to be more honest with Saturn. She is a great  
deal more sensitive to your ways and emotions than you would  
believe."  
  
"She is still in her first life. She has a great deal to  
learn before she can be returned, both good and bad." Setsuna  
nodded towards the window. "I think we've been spotted." The  
Doctor turned his head, following her directions. On the other side  
of the road, trying to look incognito, were three figures.... A  
short, black-haired teenage girl, a tall, short-haired blond woman  
and an elegant-looking woman with longish aquamarine hair. All were  
wearing coats and dark glasses, and doing their best to look like  
they were reading the magazines from the news stand they were  
loitering by. The Doctor chuckled as he replaced his cup.  
  
"They're a most predictable species, these humans, wouldn't  
you agree?"  
  
"And insufferably cute." Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Oh, most indubitably. On an individual level, they can be  
quite a cute little race of people. Pity they can be such a boorish  
mob when in groups."  
  
"Boorish does not begin to describe it." Setsuna pursed her  
lips. "Although it comes close."  
  
"Should I invite them in, or should you?" The Doctor pointed  
through the window. A wicked grin crossed Setsuna's mouth.  
  
"No.... Lets make them sweat for a little bit longer. I'm  
rather enjoying this."  
  
The Doctor gave his granddaughter a dubious look. "Since when  
have you had this sadistic streak?"  
  
"Since always." Setsuna stuck her tongue out at him. He  
sighed and returned to his coffee.  
  
"I see I should have disciplined you a little more vigorously  
when you were young...."  
  
  
The End of Part Two  
  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dinar sievertd@hotmail.com 


	3. Reunion part 3

REUNION (Part 3) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is vaguely  
owned by Bandai. Doctor Who was vaguely created by Sydney Newman  
and Donald Wilson and is most certainly owned, and often shafted by,  
the BBC.  
  
  
  
"I see I should have disciplined you a little more vigorously  
when you were young...." The Doctor sighed. Setsuna raised her face  
and looked down her nose at him.  
  
"Oh really?" Her tone suggested an element of contempt for  
the statement. The Doctor peered up at her, registering the  
emotional barrier she had just placed between them.  
  
"I didn't mean...."  
  
"I know what you meant." Setsuna took a long breath. "Too  
often, in the time we shared together, you were willing to play the  
martinet in my presence."  
  
"Age, in body and mind, does have its negative effects. I had  
an entire lifetime of experience.... several hundred of these Earth  
years, with which to employ in your upraising. I was hoping that  
some of that experience would rub off."  
  
"Oh, it rubbed off, alright." Setsuna paused. "You and I now  
share a legacy that neither of us can escape, both dealing with this  
world and its history, as well as the histories of a billion other  
worlds." She prodded the Doctor in the chest. "You spent the  
entirety of your previous life manipulating and judging others from  
your own slightly skewed moral perspective."  
  
"Slightly skewed in your eyes, yes."  
  
"Not just mine! Not just mine!" Setsuna clenched a fist.  
"I have met people... who have experienced your methods, in my  
travels throughout time on this planet. I can honestly say that  
there are a great deal more people angry at your intrusion into  
their lives than grateful."  
  
"Well of course there would be, if they tried to stand against  
me." The Doctor snorted. "It is very easy to morally justify a  
position if you're going to talk to nobody but those who hold a  
grievance against me. And in my time on this planet, I have created  
many grievances. I have accepted that there shall be people who  
hate me for what I've done, understand that much, however I have  
always stood up for what I consider to be the greater good."  
  
"As have I. But I don't have the sheer numbers of people  
considering me to be their mortal enemy."  
  
"Perhaps YOU haven't asked the right people. I'm sure I can  
find just as many whose lives have been turned upside-down by your  
interferences with time and history." The Doctor casually thumbed  
in the direction of Setsuna's three acquaintances, who were still  
peering over their magazines at the pair in the coffee shop, vainly  
trying to remain anonymous. "Do they regard you as a friend, or as  
someone whose presence is more enigmatic that engaging?"  
  
"Would they be standing out there, so interested in our  
conversation, if they did not feel some semblance of concern for  
me?" Setsuna glanced out of the window, looking upwards at a nearby  
office tower of complex design. "Ah, I see now.... That's why  
you're in Tokyo."  
  
The Doctor followed her gaze and looked grim. "Indeed." He  
nodded. "I see the forces of the time vortex rattle your nervous  
system, too."  
  
"As they do any Time Lord of Gallifrey worth their weight."  
Setsuna paused. "This does not excuse the fact that you sent two of  
your companions to investigate the activities of the corporation  
that built and own that tower." Setsuna paused, sniffing.  
"Although I suspect that you will ask me why I haven't done anything  
about it, sooner."  
  
"No. No, I won't ask you that. I'm sure you have your own  
reasons." The Doctor picked up his coffee. "Besides, Sam and Fitz  
are more than able to look after themselves. Nothing shall happen  
to them. Not yet, anyway."  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Not yet?"  
  
"You know better than I do, my dear, that it is only a matter  
of time before they meet their final end. It won't be due to  
anything I do, I can assure you, and that includes sending them into  
that tower." He smiled. "Of course, if I'm not careful, I may end  
up with another hanger-on through all of this. One who will, most  
certainly, throw my life, and that of Sam and Fitz, into turmoil.  
She shall also meet her destiny through my activities." He paused,  
for quite a while, then eventually said.... "That, of course,  
depends on whether I'm able to save her or not. The varying  
possibilities are enough to grind one into madness."  
  
"I... understand only too well. The madness of eternity,  
rolling into the mind during my sleeping hours."  
  
"Are you still sleepwalking?"  
  
"Not any more." Setsuna swallowed. "At least, not as much as  
I used to. Hotaru saw to that."  
  
"Hmm...." The Doctor chewed that over. "It was very  
difficult for me, when I was your age. There have been several  
times when I thought I was going mad. Happened quite frequently  
throughout my second, fourth and sixth lives. Even occured once or  
twice in my third."  
  
"You told me about that the last time we met." Setsuna  
interrupted him. The Doctor looked surprised.  
  
"Did I? Hmm.... That's the problem with regeneration, mixed  
with time travel. You never know if you've done or are yet to  
do...."  
  
  
The End of Part Three  
  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dinar sievertd@hotmail.com 


	4. Reunion part 4

REUNION (Part 4) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is vaguely  
owned by Bandai. Doctor Who was vaguely created by Sydney Newman  
and Donald Wilson and is most certainly owned, and often shafted by,  
the BBC.  
  
  
"Are they still in there?" Haruka stared at the computer  
magazine, completely befuddled by its contents.  
  
"He's good looking." Michiru lowered her shades. Haruka  
bapped her one over the head with the magazine, making Michiru  
giggle. "Oh my.... Do I detect a little jealousy there, Haruka?"  
  
"You KNOW what that was for." Haruka sniffed, opened up the  
magazine and suddenly became dazed by the technobabble. Michiru  
only just caught her in time before she collapsed.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Hotaru peered over  
the manga she had very deliberately picked up from the news stand.  
Michiru shot her a look.  
  
"You're the one who said they could lip-read."  
  
"No I didn't." Hotaru turned up her nose, raising the manga  
to her eyesight, giggling. "Heeheehee.... Kimiko is going to  
regret not asking Yusaku out before Mana...."  
  
"Will you stop reading that. We're supposed to be watching  
Setsuna and her male friend." Michiru huffed. Hotaru ignored her  
and turned away.  
  
"He looks like a foreigner to me." Haruka frowned. Odd kinda  
clothes and hairstyle, too..."  
  
"Who are YOU to complain about his taste in clothes?" Michiru  
crossed her arms. "That green and yellow blazer you wore the other  
day was absolutely HIDEOUS."  
  
"If you thought it was so bad, why didn't you tell me at the  
time?" Haruka growled at her. Michiru leaned over, giving her her  
best expression of silky contempt.  
  
"I did." She paused. "At least, I was dropping hints all day  
long. Don't blame me if you couldn't pick them up."  
  
  
Just at that point, a large man with curly blond hair, dressed  
in the most godawful, gaudy, multicoloured clothing, bowled the trio  
over before coming to a grinding halt. A young woman with a rather  
large chest, following a few feet behind smiled nervously at them as  
they stared up from the ground, incredulously.  
  
"I'm sorry..." The girl said with the most annoyingly false  
and nasal American twang. "He's not been himself, today."  
  
"Not myself?" The man turned on her, putting his hands on his  
hips. "Not myself?!? My dear Peri, I am ALWAYS myself, at every  
given moment. Give or take the odd occasion when I've been someone  
else." He turned back and pointed towards the cafe. "Will you look  
at that."  
  
"Look at what, Doctor?" The girl asked as if the question was  
a fait accompli... The man shook his head, angrily.  
  
"I got to her before I did. How could I do this to me. It's  
so annoying when I keep doing this to myself."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Listen, Doctor, there is always  
tomorrow."  
  
"TOMORROW?" The man bellowed. "TOMORROW?" The girl cringed  
under the onslaught. "Any good Time Lord will tell you, tomorrow  
never comes. No, I'll just have to slip in when he's finished." He  
clapped his hands together. "Just as long as my creepy little  
replacement doesn't make an appearance, everything should be  
alright." He smiled, turning to the girl and placing an arm around  
her shoulders. "Smile, Peri. We've got the whole day to enjoy,  
yet. Have you ever been to the top of Tokyo Tower?"  
  
"No." She took a breath. "And I bet it's not as good as the  
Paradigm Tower on Betax III."  
  
"Oh Peri.... This is MUCH better. This tower has been  
destroyed at least 70 times in its history, and rebuilt just to  
prove that, no matter what the adversity, the spirit of mankind is  
MUCH too powerful to be so easily overcome." He paused. "Of  
course, it's going to be destroyed again next week, so you better  
enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
  
The trio watched as the unusual pair walked away. Haruka  
helped both Michiru and Hotaru to their feet, then started to brush  
herself down. "Tourists..." She muttered. "I'll never understand  
them."  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna pointed a finger towards the unusual couple as they  
disappeared around the street corner. "Wasn't that you, just now?"  
  
"Hmm?" The Doctor turned and looked. Not seeing himself, he  
turned back and shrugged. "I suppose it was. I really have a lot  
of trouble avoiding myself these days."  
  
"The benefit of leading a mainly linear existence." Setsuna  
rubbed her hands together. "If you spend more of your lives in one  
place at a time, you aren't as likely to bump into yourself. Of  
course, I spent a great deal of this one living in limbo, so I was  
never likely to run into my past one, even if our timepaths did  
cross, which they will, but haven't, yet. Mostly."  
  
The Doctor looked at his granddaughter, dubiously. "I think  
it's time to let your friends know we know they're there, don't  
you?"  
  
"Unless, of course, you've already told them." Setsuna  
waggled a finger in his direction.  
  
"Impossible. How would I have known they were there. And  
anyway, I would know if I'd told them, since I've already passed  
them." He paused. "Of course, I didn't know it was them at the  
time, so I'm sure I didn't tell them."  
  
"This was your sixth incarnation we're talking about, here.  
The mildly likable genocidal maniac." She smiled as her  
grandfather winced.  
  
"We all have our crosses to bear."  
  
  
The End of Part Four  
  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dinar sievertd@hotmail.com 


	5. Reunion part 5

REUNION (Part 5) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is   
vaguely owned by Bandai. Doctor Who was vaguely created by Sydney   
Newman and Donald Wilson and is most certainly owned, and often   
shafted by, the BBC.  
  
  
  
"Grandfather?" The trio stared as the Doctor bowed to them  
in a somewhat overdramatic fashion. Both he and Setsuna became  
somewhat less amused when they started prodding him.  
  
"Would you three stop that." Setsuna crossed her arms.   
"It's rude." They stopped, looking sheepish. "Thankyou. Now,  
would you mind telling me what you were doing, spying on our   
meeting?"  
  
"he's not really your grandfather, is he?" Hotaru looked  
at Setsuna hopefully, who simply clicked her tongue.  
  
"I asked the question first."  
  
"Mine was better."  
  
Setsuna huffed as the Doctor patted Hotaru on the head,   
affectionately. "Is it so hard to imagine that the Senshi of Time  
would have a grandfather who looks so young."  
  
Hotaru blushed. "I suppose not." She thought about it for  
a moment. "Why didn't she ever tell us about you?"  
  
"Would it have made a difference?" Setsuna shrugged.   
"You've never met him before. You were bowled over by him a few  
minutes ago, but you've never actually met him."  
  
"Now now, Su... Setsuna. Don't confuse them any more than  
they are, already." The Doctor wagged a finger at his   
granddaughter. "It's hard enough for them to accept things as it  
is, now, let alone THAT."  
  
"Well, they're going to have to get used to it pretty soon."  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Michiru butted in. "Where do you  
live, where have you been all this time and what is your blood   
group?" She had notebook and pencil ready to jot down the answers,  
too.  
  
"That's three questions, technically." The Doctor responded.  
"Which order would you like me to answer them?"  
  
"Any order you like." Michiru fluttered her eyelids,   
resulting in a bap across the back of the head from Haruka.  
  
"Try and keep your mind on the situation, will you?"  
  
"And, under NO circumstances, will I have anyone attempting  
to seduce my Grandfather, have I made that clear?" Setsuna stepped  
in suddenly, getting a strange look from the Doctor.  
  
"Mooouuu." Michiru put notepad and pencil away in her   
handbag and crossed her arms, sulkily. "I don't get to have any  
fun."  
  
"What about me?" Haruka leaned over to her.  
  
"You're different."  
  
"Exactly how am I different?"  
  
  
"You know, I begin to wonder if actually introducing you to  
these three were a good idea." Setsuna took the Doctor by the arm.  
"Or perhaps standing here, in the middle of the sidewalk, is not a  
good idea. There is a small park just down the street, where they   
sell ice cream. Maybe we should make our way down there?"  
  
"You're paying." Hotaru smiled and quickly made a running   
head start. "See you there."  
  
"My, she's a lot more energetic than I seem to remember your  
telling me." The Doctor turned to Setsuna. "Or maybe time is   
simply being kind to her."  
  
"Time is never kind, grandfather." Setsuna watched Hotaru,  
wistfully. "She is in for a tough time, not very long from now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka stared at Setsuna. "What is   
going to happen to Hotaru?"  
  
"Oh, nothing is going to HAPPEN to her. I just worry about  
how she will react when..." Setsuna paused, then looked away. The  
Doctor placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, there is still some time left."  
  
"Not enough." Setsuna looked visibly upset, which concerned  
both Haruka and Michiru immensely. It wasn't often that Setsuna  
showed her emotions. At least, not her most personal thoughts,   
anyway. The only ones who really knew her well were the Small Lady  
and Hotaru.  
  
"What is going to happen, then?" Haruka rephrased her   
question. "Is something going to happen to you? Are you ill?   
What?"  
  
"No, I'm not ill." Setsuna evaded the question. "Lets just  
follow her, okay? I can tell you on the way, if you like." She  
paused, looking at her Grandfather. "I just don't know if it would  
be good for Hotaru if I am to tell HER what is going to happen."  
  
"I don't think you should LIE to her, if that is what you   
mean." The Doctor nodded at Setsuna, then in the direction of   
Hotaru. "She's a lot smarter than she looks."  
  
"She is also a lot more emotionally fragile than she looks."  
Setsuna shrugged her grandfather away, then gestured for them to  
follow. "In time, she'll come to understand, I'm sure. This is  
something that HAS to happen... Always WAS going to happen." She  
started on her way, not caring if they followed her or not. "Is  
that why you came to see me, Grandfather?"  
  
The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again,  
shrugging. He looked at Haruka and Michiru, smiling. "She can be  
so self-absorbed when she wants to be. I should have worked that  
out of her when she was younger, but you know how kids get." He  
smiled, and for some reason they found themselves smiling back.  
This Doctor person, Setsuna's Grandfather, certainly had an air  
of infectious charisma. Or maybe he had evil psychic powers, and  
was manipulating them to like him. "Umm, no... I don't think my  
influence quite extends that far." He responded to their thought,  
leaving them wondering all the more about him.  
  
  
  
"So, what is so important that you have to see this green-  
haired woman, Doctor?" Peri danced around the clown-like figure of  
the sixth Doctor, trying to get his attention, as they rode the   
near-empty train for the inner parts of Tokyo. Well, she managed  
to annoy him, so that was a start.  
  
"This 'green-haired woman', if you are so interested, happens  
to be one of the most important people in my life, and someone for  
which I hold a lot of responsibility." He replied in his gruff   
tone. "And I have to remind her that she has her own   
responsibilities."  
  
"To what?" Peri thought things through, slowly, as was her  
tendency to do. "And why haven't you ever mentioned her before?"  
  
"I haven't?" The Doctor looked down at her, raising an   
eyebrow. "I'm sure I have. Tomorrow, sometime."  
  
Peri facefaulted. "Doctor..."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just marvelling at the vagaries of the Tokyo  
public transport system. Do you know how close the rail system is  
to creating a dimensional warp instigator." He smiled. "All they  
have to do is add a third set of rails, and voila'."  
  
"What has that got to do with the green-haired woman?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. But it would make journey times a lot  
faster." He smiled and placed a hand in his pocket, lifting out a  
small cube-like bundle, wrapped in one of his dotted handkerchiefs.  
"I have to give her this. Today, or tomorrow, if possible. It has  
to be soon, anyway, because..."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because if I don't, she won't be ready for when SHE   
arrives." The Doctor replaced the bundle in his pocket.  
  
"Who is she?" Peri quizzed as the train pulled into a   
station. The Doctor didn't reply, merely staring out of the   
windows at the approaching platform.  
  
  
  
The End of Part Five  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


End file.
